


A Present for Bertolt

by clusium_kiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Come Eating, Fertility kink, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Jean, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, alphas Reiner and Bertolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertolt wants pups, but they don't have an omega. Then Reiner finds one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by missazrael's fantastic [What Is To Come](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3693989). I found the idea of Bertolt and Reiner knocking up Jean so hot that I just had to write something playing off that idea. Be warned, though, that this is a lot darker than that fic--please heed the non-con warnings! It's straight-up porn in an AU that exists simply to make that porn possible.

Reiner studied the ground and then looked around, scenting the air. Broken twigs and scuff marks suggested someone had come through here recently, and a faint, tantalizing smell lingered. He was almost positive it was an omega, and one close to going into heat too. What an omega was doing so far out here in the forest and all alone, Reiner didn’t know. But it was a stroke of luck that he’d stumbled on its track. If all went well, he could snare it and bring it home. Bertolt would be so happy. He’d been increasingly discontented, these past few ruts, and even though Reiner did his best to pleasure him and take the edge off, he knew Bertolt was feeling a deep longing for something he could never provide. Bertolt wanted pups and to get pups, they needed an omega.

Bertolt had taken everything so much harder than him. Reiner hadn’t given a shit that those bastards in their village had cast them out. As two alphas, they could survive on their own. They had each other—they didn’t need anyone else. But he knew that Bertolt missed having other shifters around. Back in their village, if they had performed their duties as warriors to the satisfaction of the chief, they might one day have been awarded an omega. But they had thrown away that chance. 

This omega was definitely human. It came from the direction of the nearest settlement. Reiner wondered if it was a man or a woman. He wouldn’t mind either way, but he knew Bertolt would prefer a man. 

Slinging his bow over his shoulder, Reiner started running, following the faint trail. He’d been hunting a deer, but this chase was far more stirring. Sniffing that scent, he could feel his instincts growing stronger, the urge to claim and mate trying to overcome rational thought. 

He caught up to the omega about an hour later. It was a man, and Reiner observed him for a moment from atop a hill. He was struggling up a dry creek bed, slipping on rocks and muttering to himself. A gust of wind brought his scent up to Reiner, who tensed. The omega wasn’t going into heat; he _was_ in heat. 

Any thought of trying to approach the omega quietly flew out of Reiner’s head. He took out his knife, slashed his palm, and shifted.

The omega tried to run. But in a few steps, Reiner was above him. He reached down and grasped the omega in his hand, trying to be gentle. The omega’s pitiful little knife glanced off his hard skin and after struggling for a few minutes, he went limp, clutching Reiner’s fingers and trying to suppress little whimpers of fear. 

He headed straight for home. Bertolt heard him coming and met him in a meadow a short distance from their cabin, armed with his swords and expecting trouble. 

“What is it, Reiner?” he called. “What’s happened?”

The omega was thrashing around again in his hand. Keeping a tight grip on him, Reiner crouched down and showed him to Bertolt, who gasped, catching his scent.

“Reiner! That’s…” Bertolt swallowed, sheathing his swords. He stepped closer and reached out his hand.

The omega snapped at him. “Let me go! Don’t touch me!” he shouted, kicking futilely at Reiner’s skin.

Reiner and Bertolt both snarled—a booming echo in Reiner’s case—and the omega froze, panting. “D-don’t eat me,” he stammered. 

“We aren’t going to eat you,” Bertolt said. “If you promise not to run away, Reiner will let you go.”

The omega glanced up at him and swallowed, then nodded. 

“That’s good,” Bertolt said, smiling, and Reiner felt the shiver that passed over the omega’s skin. 

He opened his hand, letting the omega step down onto the ground. 

The omega immediately bolted for the trees. 

Bertolt snarled again and sprang after him, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled for a few moments, pheromones coming off of the both of them in a heady wave, but then Bertolt gained the upper hand. He straddled the omega’s hips, pinning his wrists down. 

“Settle,” Bertolt ordered, and he leaned over and fit his teeth against the fragile skin of the omega’s neck, biting lightly.

The omega went limp again, and Reiner was pleased to note that he even spread his legs a little, letting Bertolt in between them. Deciding that Bertolt had things well in hand, Reiner detached from his Titan form. By the time he had emerged from the steam, Bertolt was rubbing and nipping the omega’s neck and grinding a growing erection against his stomach. The omega’s eyes had gone glassy and fevered, sweat darkening his hair.

“Guess he meets with your approval then,” Reiner said, and Berolt paused long enough to smile up at him.

“He’s so beautiful. I never _expected_ \--oh, and listen to him, poor, needy thing. His heat’s just coming on.” Bertolt petted the omega’s damp hair. “What’s your name, then? Can you tell me, hmmm?”

“Jean,” the omega gasped after a few tries. “Please—d-don’t—”

“Jean, huh?” Reiner crouched down next to them, breathing deeply and rubbing at his crotch. “You should have known better than to be wandering around like this. Let’s take him into the cabin, Bertolt.”

A lot of the fight was going out of Jean as his instincts took over, urging him to submit in the presence of two alphas and with his heat building too. But he still tried to resist, batting at Reiner as he slung him up and over one shoulder. 

“Reiner,” Bertolt asked, leading the way and fumbling with the cabin door, “does this mean—are you okay with—with—?”

“Pups?” Reiner chuckled. “Yes. Of course. Why do you think I brought him back?” He set Jean on the bed, and Bertolt immediately climbed on top of him. Jean was trembling, tears filling his pretty hazel eyes.

“Please,” he stuttered again. “I—I’m not—”

“Let’s see,” Bertolt said, tugging on Jean’s pants and sliding them down far enough that he could reach in between Jean’s thighs. “He’s soaking, Reiner. So wet.” Bertolt licked around Jean’s mouth, trying to coax him into a kiss. “Shhhh, Jean. It’s okay. We won’t hurt you.”

Reiner shrugged off his jacket and then knelt down on the bed, bending close to scent Jean in his turn. Bertolt had gotten Jean to open his mouth, and Reiner watched them kiss, Jean whimpering helplessly and crossing his ankles over Bertolt’s legs, pushing his hips up. 

“Here, I’ll take him for a minute,” Reiner said. “Get your pants off before you rip a hole in them with that boner.”

Bertolt pulled away reluctantly, hands going to his belt. “It’s okay with you if I have him first?”

“Yeah. But I’m knotting him too. Even if you do breed him right away.” He couldn’t help the possessive growl in his voice. Usually he didn’t try to assert his dominance over Bertolt, but with Jean there, it was harder to restrain the urge to fight with another alpha. 

The sudden tension in the air had made Jean turn onto his stomach, neck bared submissively. 

“Good, that’s good,” Reiner told him. “Lift your hips up, now, and let’s get these off you.”

He tugged off Jean’s boots and then stripped off his pants, leaving him in just his shirt and socks. He eased Jean onto his back again and spread his legs. Jean was breathing fast, his eyes dilated. He had a small cock, typical for an omega, and Reiner was already looking forward to sucking it in his mouth. But below that was the real prize, the pussy nestled between his balls and his anus. It was pink and swollen, shiny with fluid. 

Reiner stroked the delicate labia, and Jean cried out, fisting his hands in the sheets.

“Bertolt’s gonna stick his cock here in a minute,” Reiner told him. “That’ll feel nice, huh? I bet you’re cramping right now, all empty like this.” He slid a finger into Jean, stroking it in and out.

Bertolt was suddenly there, pressed against Reiner. He knew Bertolt was trying to keep himself from grabbing Reiner and flinging him away from Jean. So he took his finger out of Jean and held it up to Bertolt’s mouth. “Taste that.”

Bertolt sucked Jean’s juices off, moaning at the taste. Then he knelt in between Jean’s legs and rubbed the tip of his cock against Jean’s pussy while Reiner wrestled off Jean’s shirt. 

“Wait,” Jean said, struggling out of his heat daze, his eyes wide. “I’ve never done this. Please—please—”

“I’ll be gentle,” Bertolt promised, and together they turned Jean around, settling him on his knees. Reiner watched Bertolt’s face as he entered him, how his forehead crumpled at the tightness, his mouth going slack with pleasure. 

“Feel good?”

Bertolt nodded. Jean gave a little cry as he pressed deeper. “Reiner…” Bertolt gritted out.

“Yep, I’ve got it. Come on, Jean, relax.” He stroked Jean’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it. “It’ll feel good if you relax, sweetie.” 

Bertolt started snapping his hips forward. Reiner could hear the wet noise of his cock ploughing into Jean’s pussy. 

He stepped away when Bertolt got closer to knotting, not wanting to interfere with the claiming. Bertolt humped faster for a few seconds and then slammed into Jean, tilting his head back and sighing as he spilled. Jean whimpered as his knot swelled, tying them together. 

As he pumped come into Jean, Bertolt leaned over his back, put his teeth against Jean’s neck, and bit, hard enough to break the skin. He licked up the blood after and soothed the pain, easing Jean onto his side. Jean was staring blankly at the wall, chest heaving, his little cock red and sticky where it poked from between his thighs. 

Bertolt nuzzled Jean’s neck, playing with one of his nipples, hips occasionally pumping forward as he released another stream of seed. 

Reiner undressed as he watched them together. When he judged that Bertolt wouldn’t rip his head off, he climbed into the bed with them and traced his finger around Jean’s pussy, spread wide by Bertolt’s cock. 

“Fuck, can’t wait to get in there.” He propped himself on one elbow and kissed the tip of Jean’s nose. “You still with us, sweetie?”

Jean slowly focused on him, blinking.

“Bet you feel better with all that warm come in your womb.”

“Reiner,” Bertolt gasped, his voice shaky. “Shit.”

“I’m not gonna touch your pretty cock, though,” Reiner told Jean. “You come on our knots or not at all, understand?”

“But, Reiner,” Bertolt began, but he stopped him.

“No, Bertl. He’s going to be enough trouble as it is. He needs to learn his place.” 

Bertolt sighed and slipped out of Jean, a thread of Jean’s slick and his own seed clinging to the tip of his cock. 

“There we are.” Reiner pulled Jean to him and pushed inside. Jean mewled and clung to him, arms tight around Reiner’s back. 

He fucked slowly at first, grunting with every thrust. Bertolt stretched out behind Jean, peppering his shoulder blades with kisses.

“Out of the way,” he growled after a bit, and Bertolt moved, curling up on the end of the bed to watch. 

Reiner slid out and flipped Jean over, then penetrated him again. He could go faster in this position, gripping Jean’s hips. At last he felt his knot start to swell, and he pressed in and down, flattening Jean on the bed. As his orgasm washed over him, he bit the other side of Jean’s neck. He felt Jean shudder under him, clamping down on his knot as he came too. 

"That's it, sweetie. Knew you could be a good boy for us," Reiner praised, and Jean gave a little sob, shivering with pleasure. 

Bertolt crept back to them and helped ease Jean down onto the pillows, Reiner still buried deep inside him. He leaned over Jean to give Reiner a kiss and then pulled back, taking a kiss from Jean too and then putting a hand on his stomach. 

“Do you think there’s a pup yet?” he asked softly.

Reiner chuckled. “Maybe. If not there will be soon enough.” 

Jean was coming back to himself a bit, although he was still finding it hard to keep his eyes open. He wrapped his hands around Bertolt’s arm. “Let me go,” he pleaded. “I won’t tell anyone that you’re here, I swear. I—oh, _oh_.” He stopped talking, moaning as Reiner ground against him, knot pressing against all the sensitive nerves in his pussy. He spread his legs a bit, panting.

“You know it’s too late for that, Jean,” Bertolt said. “We claimed you, and you’re going to bear our pups. But we’ll take care of you. You’ll be safe here with us.”

Reiner ran his hand over Jean’s ribs. “That’s right. How long has it been since you had a decent meal? We’ll feed you meat every day, and goat’s milk too.”

“Please—please,” Jean mumbled.

“I know, sweetie.” Reiner kissed his head. “Here, Bertolt. You ready for him again? Gonna keep you filled all night, Jean, just like you need.” 

They each mounted and knotted him one more time, and finally Jean fell asleep, exhausted and fucked out, cradled in between them.

In the morning, they drew Jean a bath, and Bertolt washed his hair and rubbed a soft cloth over his shoulders. Reiner prepared a large breakfast, filled with a pleasant sense of contentment at Bertolt’s happy expression and the way Jean ate everything that Reiner put in front of him after a few moments of initial hesitation. 

Jean smelled like them now, and he had their marks on his neck, and maybe even their pup inside him. Reiner didn’t think he would run, but one of them stayed with him at all times, just in case. Even if Jean probably couldn’t overcome the instinct that told him he belonged to them now, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t fight it as much as he could. 

Sure enough, it wasn’t long before Reiner had to put Jean in his place. 

Bertolt was chopping firewood, and Reiner had gone to look after the stock, bringing Jean with him. He’d set Jean to work pitching hay into the goats’ manger, but Jean flung down the pitchfork, crossing his arms and glaring. 

“I’m not your slave,” he said. “You can’t keep me here.”

“Jean,” Reiner growled, warning him. “We all work. We won’t make you do as much once you’re further along, but you can’t laze around all day either.”

Jean flushed but held his ground. “I don’t take orders from you.”

Reiner’s growl deepened, and he stepped into Jean’s space. 

Jean held out for a moment more and then dropped to his knees. Reiner gripped Jean’s neck, pressing on the mark he had made, forcing Jean lower. He could smell Jean, knew he was getting wet, and sure enough, Jean spread his thighs, ass in the air, presenting himself for a mounting. Reiner kept up a rumbling growl as he yanked down Jean’s pants and undid his own. Squeezing Jean’s ass, he rubbed his thumb against Jean’s hole. 

“We’ll save that for after your heat, when your pussy isn’t so soft and ready,” he said, and Jean gasped in a breath. 

He gave him a good fuck, deep and steady, and then knotted, holding Jean down under him the whole time. All the tension and resistance bled out of Jean after a few minutes of having Reiner’s knot in him. Reiner petted his back. “There you go, sweetie.”

But of course, Jean had to test Bertolt too. Reiner came into the cabin just before supper to find the two of them on the bed, Bertolt molded over Jean’s back, pinning his arms to his sides. 

“He’s a handful,” Reiner said, amused.

“But he’ll be a good boy from now on. Won’t you, Jean?” Bertolt nuzzled his neck. “You’ll be our sweet baby.”

Jean struggled a moment longer and then whimpered an assent.

“Unnnh,” Bertolt groaned, rolling his hips. “Feel that? That feels good, doesn’t it, having my warm come fill you up. Oh, Jean. You’re so beautiful. So perfect.”

“You’ll spoil him,” Reiner said, sitting next to them and ruffling Jean’s hair. 

“He can be a little spoiled. Don’t you want to spoil him just a bit?”

“Yeah,” Reiner admitted, running his thumb over Jean’s plump bottom lip.

“Fuck, Reiner. He’ll be so gorgeous when he starts getting his milk in.” Bertolt cupped his hands around Jean’s stomach again. “Do you think we’ve bred him yet?”

“With the way you’re going at it there, I don’t think there’s any need to worry.”

“He’s so tight on my knot. Makes me—unh—keep c-coming.” 

Jean was more docile after that, although he had a rough tongue and never hesitated to complain about things when they didn’t suit him. Sometimes he stood looking out into the forest, but he always turned back to them. 

His heat didn’t last long, which Reiner took as proof that they’d bred him, but Bertolt kept worrying until the day they noticed the slight swell of Jean’s stomach. 

Delighted, Bertolt rubbed his face against it and then scooted lower and sucked on Jean’s cock while Reiner slicked up Jean’s hole and pushed his cock in. “Such a good boy,” he praised as he thrust gently. “That feels nice, huh? Told you we’d take care of you, sweetie. We’ll take care of you and the pups.”

Jean came with a soft cry, and then burrowed into Bertolt’s arms while Bertolt let Reiner kiss and lick Jean’s spend from his mouth. Reiner climaxed soon after, and gathered them close, his Bertolt and their sweet Jean, and the little pup who would soon join them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have more porn as my brain was apparently not done with this verse yet. All the tags still hold, including the rape/non-con.

Jean’s stomach grew fuller and rounder as the months passed. Reiner liked watching him in the mornings as Jean rose from the warm bed, as he dressed in the loose shirt of soft wool Reiner had traded for, as he ate a full helping of breakfast. It made Reiner feel very pleased, very proud of his competence as an alpha. He had knotted and bred his omega and now he was caring for him and the pup, making sure they had what they needed. Logically he knew the pup might be Bertolt’s, but his instincts and the memory of breeding Jean overrode logic. 

His instincts also told him that he needed to keep reminding Jean who he belonged to. So often he would crowd Jean against the table, nosing at his mark on Jean’s neck, putting a hand on Jean’s stomach, and letting Jean know what he needed.

Jean always tried to resist at first, clenching his jaw stubbornly, even as his eyes fluttered shut and his breath sped up. Reiner had to growl a little, rumbling deep in his chest until Jean gave a needful whimper.

“There, sweetie,” Reiner told him, helping him turn around and bend over the table. “I’ll be gentle. Would never hurt you or the pup. You know that.”

Jean spread his legs when Reiner nudged a knee in between them. Reiner took down Jean’s pants, rucked up his shirt, and fingered Jean’s hole until it got slippery enough for him to stick his dick in. He wished he could have Jean’s pussy too, but that was only possible during a heat. He’d hurt him if he tried to force his way in now. It wouldn’t loosen up until Jean went into labor. 

“That’s nice, Jean. That’s a good boy,” Reiner praised, sighing and enjoying the tremors of pleasure working their way up his spine. He didn’t thrust, just let Jean twitch around his cock, listening to his faint moans. He petted Jean’s back, smoothing his hand up and down. Jean’s muscles loosened, and he turned his head where it rested on his arms, letting Reiner see the flush on his cheeks and his wet lips. 

Finally Reiner pulled out and pushed back in, a hard, fast thrust. He held still for a few seconds, then did it again. Jean groaned each time, getting so slick that it trickled down Reiner’s balls. 

When he had teased both of them enough, he gripped Jean’s hips and hammered into him until he came. As he pulled out some of his seed smeared on Jean’s leg, and he gathered it up, holding his fingers up to Jean’s mouth until Jean licked it off. 

Bertolt always made sure Jean came, but Reiner liked to leave him needy and wanting from time to time. So he fastened Jean’s pants back over his hard little cock and straightened his shirt, smoothing it over Jean’s stomach and pressing his hand there. The pup wasn’t moving yet, and they were all waiting to feel the first little kick. 

He did hold Jean for a while afterwards, letting Jean nuzzle into his neck and listening as Jean’s needy whimpers slowly faded.

Reiner knew Bertolt felt the same feelings of pride and contentment over Jean as he did, but Bertolt had his own way of expressing them. He liked to get Jean naked and have him sit in his lap while he fingered him with one hand and plucked and tugged on his nipples with the other. Jean’s breasts were swelling, getting ready to start producing milk. Bertolt loved them, and he was always massaging them and weighing them in his palms and sucking on the nipples. 

After several minutes of this treatment, Bertolt abandoned Jean’s nipples in favor of his tiny cock, enfolding it in his hand and jerking until Jean came. Then he went right back to playing with his nipples and fingering his hole until it was time to make Jean come again. Jean lolled against Bertolt’s chest, head tipped back, his gasps and whimpers growing more and more ragged as Bertolt made him keep coming and coming. Finally, when Jean’s cock was red and raw, and his nipples puffy, Bertolt stopped.

“I’m going to take care of Reiner now,” he said, and he lifted his eyes to where Reiner was watching them. “Look at how hot you’ve made him, Jean.”

Reiner exchanged a smile with Bertolt. He _had_ gotten aroused watching them—always did—and he was more than ready for Bertolt to fuck him. Bertolt hadn’t been able to keep his cock out of Jean when he was in heat, but now he usually preferred playing with Jean and then turning his attentions on Reiner. 

The problem was that Jean did not like this. Reiner thought it was instinct more than anything else, but whatever it was, whenever he and Bertolt tried to have a bit of time to themselves, Jean would shove and paw his way in between them, demanding attention, fairly reeking of jealousy and outrage. Growling and stern words did nothing. It got to the point where they had to tie Jean up, twisting a soft cloth around his wrists and tethering him to the end of the bed, close enough to watch them but not close enough to touch. 

That’s what Bertolt did now, while Reiner kept a firm grip on Jean’s neck so he didn’t struggle. 

“No,” Jean said. “No.”

“Be patient, Jean,” Bertolt scolded. “Be a good boy for us.”

Tears of frustration made Jean’s eyes bright. “Don’t leave me.”

“We aren’t leaving you.” Bertolt wrapped a blanket around his shoulders while Reiner made sure he had soft pillows on the floor to kneel on. “We’ll be right here.”

Having an audience while Bertolt fucked him made the whole thing even more arousing, Reiner had to admit. They let Jean loose once they were done, and Jean immediately crawled onto the bed, pushing them down. He licked Bertolt’s cock clean first, and then Reiner’s, then worked his tongue into Reiner’s hole, licking and sucking out as much of Bertolt’s come as he could reach.

Reiner and Bertolt shared kisses, watching Jean and murmuring their approval, sighing with pleasure at the sensations. Reiner lazily petted Jean’s hair, then gave a gentle tug, and Jean looked up at him.

“Did you get hard again, sweetie?” he teased, and Jean squirmed, embarrassed. But his little cock was standing at attention again, even though he’d come so many times earlier. 

“You know what to do,” Reiner told him.

Jean shook his head.

“Yes.” Reiner reached down and patted Jean’s ass. “Come on.”

Slowly, Jean pressed against his side, wrapping his hands around Reiner’s arm. His cock was flush against Reiner’s thigh, and Jean started humping his leg, his desire overcoming his embarrassment. 

“There’s our good boy,” Bertolt said. 

The friction finally brought Jean off, although just a small bit of come squirted out onto Reiner’s leg when he came.

He curled up afterwards, tired out and wanting sleep. They carefully positioned him so that he was lying in the middle of the bed, Bertolt spooning him. Reiner flung a leg over both of them and hauled the blankets up so they were in a warm cocoon.

Bertolt cupped his hands around Jean’s stomach. “We can’t wait for you to arrive, little one,” he murmured. “You’ll be our little angel, and we’ll love you so much.”

“I think it will be a girl,” Reiner said, putting his hands over Bertolt’s. 

“Me too.” Bertolt smiled. “We could call her Klara.”

“No.”

They both looked up, surprised. Jean often protested things, but there was always a quaver in his voice, as though he knew that he should be submitting to his alphas and not contesting them. But this time he sounded absolutely firm.

“Her name is going to be Nina,” Jean said. 

After that, whenever they talked to the baby as she grew, they called her by the name Jean had chosen.

 

When she was born, Nina had Jean’s eyes and Bertolt’s dark hair. She was so tiny, and at first, Reiner was afraid she wouldn’t live. Jean, pale and very weak himself, held her in his arms, trying to get her to drink some of his milk. He wouldn’t let Bertolt take her away to put her in her cradle, falling asleep curled around her. Reiner kept watch over both of them, and Bertolt made broth for Jean to restore his strength.

It was an anxious few days, but then both Jean and Nina started to improve. Jean finally let Reiner and Bertolt hold her and rock her to sleep when she cried. 

She was four months old when Jean tried to escape with her. He made it perhaps a mile into the woods before they caught up with him. 

“Why, Jean?” Bertolt asked sadly, taking Nina and holding her while Reiner got Jean onto his hands and knees, biting his mark on Jean’s neck and making Jean spread his legs for him. 

“You know we love you,” Bertolt continued. “You’re our good boy. Our sweet boy.”

“You know better than this, Jean,” Reiner added, rolling his hips and letting Jean feel his cock through their clothes. “You’re ours. And we’d never let you take Nina.” 

They took Jean back to the cabin, and Reiner wouldn’t let him hold Nina unless she needed to be fed. “ _Ma fille,_ ” Jean whispered, tears running down his face. “Give her to me. Give her to me.”

Bertolt wavered, but Reiner said no, Jean had to be punished for running. They stripped Jean and marked him all over with their scent, one of them keeping him pinned in the bed, licking and sucking at their bite mark while the other looked after Nina. Maybe that’s what brought Jean’s heat on again, being drenched in alpha pheromones, because by the next morning, he was wild with it, the scent filling the cabin.

This time, Reiner got to knot him first. He held Jean close against his body as he came, seed pulsing deep, knot swelling to keep it inside and make sure Jean was impregnated again. Jean was a mess, flushed and sweaty, mouthing senselessly at Reiner’s neck, two orgasms rocking his body while Reiner was inside him. His breasts were still swollen, and Reiner squeezed one of his tits, lapping up the milk that dribbled out. It made Jean moan and arch his back. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll let Nina feed after Bertolt has you,” Reiner said. “And then maybe you’ll be good, hmmm? Better with a pup at your breast and a new one inside you. Because this is what you want.” He smoothed Jean’s sweaty hair back from his forehead. “You know this is what you want, sweetie. Me and Bertolt to look after you and give you pups. Isn’t that right?”

“Answer him, Jean,” Bertolt ordered when Jean only whimpered and locked his legs tighter around Reiner. 

“Yes,” Jean said at last, very quiet. 

Reiner kissed him and when he finally slipped free, he handed Jean to Bertolt, who entered him with a pleased sigh. 

They were all exhausted by the time Jean’s heat ended, what with having to look after Nina in between taking care of Jean’s needs. But there was no time to rest. The cabin should be aired out, for one, and the sheets desperately needed a washing. Jean was still nestled in them, though, quivering and looking longingly at Nina’s cradle. 

“Reiner,” Bertolt said, pleading, and he nodded, going over to get Jean up.

“Here, you have her now,” he said, helping Jean wrap Nina in a warm blanket and getting them settled in the chair by the fire. Jean rocked her, singing her a lullaby in the human language that he sometimes spoke. 

Reiner watched them for a few minutes. Bertolt came over to join him, wrapping his arms around Reiner’s chest and resting his chin on Reiner’s shoulder.

“Two pups now,” Bertolt said happily. “And Jean. He’ll stay this time, won’t he?”

“Yes.” Reiner squeezed his hands. “We’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
